You Were Meant For Me
by Sakura-chan88
Summary: One-shot, song-fic, inspired by Jewel's song, "you were meant for me". Kagome wakes one morning to find herself thrown into memories of a past she loved dearly.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. I do not own the song "You were meant for me", Jewel owns it.**

"You Were Meant For Me"

Sakura-chan88

* * *

Kagome woke with a start, the blaring ring echoing in her ears. Blinking bleary eyes, she moved to hit the snooze bar on her alarm clock, surprised to hear the noise continue...

_I look at the clock  
__It's six a.m._

Her alarm was set for seven, not six... Then it could only be- She realized it was the house's security system that had succeeded in awaking her...

All sleepiness left her as adreniline kicked in, giving her the boost she needed to climb out of bed and into the hallway. The darkness of everything left her blind; the silence from the area around her, except the screaming of the red-alert, made her jumpy...

The shattered door's remains on the floor ripped a laugh from her throat and a hole in her foot.

_I feel so far from  
__Where I've been_

It was nice to see the work of an old friend in play... '_Inuyasha..._' she sighed mentally, moving to turn the alarm off as small droplets of blood spilled to the floor from her heel to join the wooden shards. '_Leaving me with the mess, too... though I was always the one to clean things up._'

"You jerk..." she muttered light-heartedly with a smile, leaving to get the broom from the kitchen and call the police to announce a false alert. "You could have just used my window like you used to..."

_I've got my eggs  
__I've got my pancakes, too  
__I've got my maple syrup  
__Everything but you_

It was so quite, her life. With the time traveling being over with and in the past, the Shikon jewel once again whole, and Naraku put to rest along side Kikyou, Kagome had to learn how to be a normal modern day girl - woman, now - again. She was happy to be with old friends, but... she had been so heartbroken to find she had to leave her other companions behind. The well had closed its portal to her; Inuyasha was free to travel- or, at least that's how it seemed with the door he'd obliterated just minutes ago before he turned tail and fled (mostlikely from startlement).

_I break the yolk  
__Make a smiley face  
__I kinda like it  
__In my brand-new place_

Kagome didn't find it hard to believe he could have found her at her new home. It was hardly a mile away from the Shrine grounds, and she had just visited her mother yesterday evening for dinner to congradulate Souta on passing his admissions test into the most pristine high school around. How he accomplished that by spending his studying hours with his new playstation 3 console was beyond Kagome - and it irritated her more than she thought possible, more so than Inuyasha use to with his arrogance.

_I wipe the spots off all the mirrors  
__Don't leave the keys in the door  
__I never put wet towels on the floor anymore_

Now, moving around at such an early hour and having nothing to do, Kagome entered the kitchen again and started the coffee maker before moving to clean the rest of the room, washing the dishes, wiping the counters down, sweeping the floor.

Everything was too quiet... and the quiet made her think...

And thoughts always led to the past...

And Inuyasha...

'_Cause  
__Dreams last so long  
__Even after you're gone  
__I know that you love me_

She knew it, in her very core- the center of her beating heart- that Inuyasha loved her - still did. Even if he couldn't see it, it was there. It had been there since the first time she'd saved him- the first time she was beside him when no moon appeared over head in the cloud riddled night-time sky...

She had always wished he'd see it...

_And soon you will see  
__You were meant for me  
__And I was meant for you_

Kagome laughed lightly, moving to pour a mug of coffee before sitting down at the dinning room table, eyeing the phone next to her... She needed to talk- just to get things off her chest once and for all...

It was too earily, though...

"Maybe I should try, again," she whispered to the liquid-filled cup in her hands. "Just once more..."

The coffee did not respond, its form swirling inticingly. A small stream of steem rose and dissappated.

"Do you think... I should try to go back?"

Nothing.

She lost her wish to speak and shoved the inanimate object away slighlty and retracted an old newspaper from a stack beside her chair.

_I called my mama  
__She was out for a walk  
__Consoled a cup of coffee  
__But it didn't wanna talk_

With a sigh, after skimming the day old newpaper, she disregarded it and claimed another... one after one, they all said the same thing as a small drizzle announced the arrival of rain clouds.

No one was getting their 'happily ever after'.

_I picked up the paper,  
__It was more bad news  
__More hearts being broken  
__And people being used_

She wasn't liking the silence in the house... she never had... Her wake up call had been the only excitement to take her mind off of the reality.

Inuyasha was gone...

And then it brought her back with harshness, yet she remained calm and had even laughed...

He wasn't really gone, just... not there. She understood, though. After all, she wouldn't have been able to live in the Warring States Era with him even if she had been given the chance - she couldn't just abandon her family. Inuyasha couldn't abandon Shippo.

Yes, Shippo. Inuyasha had become the kit's adoptive father figure sometime during their adventures, right under everyone's nose... Even Kagome's own. She still remembered the time-

'_No... stop thinking about it, Kagome!'_ she ordered, tears forming from the fragile memories.

Those memories...

_Put on my coat  
__In the pouring rain  
__I saw a movie  
__It just wasn't the same  
_'_Cause, it was happy  
__Oh, I was sad and  
__It made me miss you, oh so bad_

... they broke her heart all the more. Each time, she'd see Sango smiling and yelling at Miroku; Miroku protecting Sango at his own expence, then, with an innocent smile, being so unholy it was ironic with his title as Monk; Kirara prancing about with Shippo; Shippo pestering Inuyasha...

Inuyasha smirking down at her with shining eyes full of youth, energy, mischief... then bellowing about a little mistake she made even though just hours ago he had held her close, or given her his red Fire-Rat shirt for warmth or armor, or said an Inuyasha-type complement hidden inside an Inuyasha-type insult and blushed when he noticed.

They had all been happy memories, each and every one. Even those with Kikyou and Naraku, because those had always resulted in Inuyasha being that much closer to her.

She really didn't want to think about it anymore...

'_Cause  
__Dreams last so long_

Thinking about it - being past tense as memories are - always brought the doubt that...

Maybe it was all a dream...

Kagome brought her foot up to gaze at the cut flesh, hissing as her finger brushed too close and over a sore area.

But you don't feel pain in dreams...

_Even after you're gone  
__I know that you love me  
__And soon you will see  
__You were meant for me  
__And I was meant for you_

Sighing once again, the 19 year old Kagome Higurashi moved to get her Medical-kit from the top of her fridge.

_I go about my business  
__I'm doing fine  
__Besides, what would I say  
__If I had you on the line_

Kagome sat, staring at the bandage on her foot, her mind wandering... If Inuyasha hadn't left, if he had stayed, they would have talked... Every time he ever stopped by - last time was two years ago, back at the Shrine - they would sit together and remineic about the old days, laughing at some random event before falling into an uncomfortable silence.

She couldn't help but wonder... Would this time have been different?

_Same old story  
__Not much to say  
__Hearts are broken  
__Everyday_

She doubted it...

* * *

The day had been so uneventful and colorless. She had spent hours sitting at a desk, scribbling notes for her new boss and answering quite uninteresting calls... all in monotone... 

But monotone was her life now...

'_Never thought I'd become like Sesshomaru..._' Kagome mused, giggling lightly at the thought, even if it did bring her back... to Inuyasha. Everything always did.

With a yawn, she discarded her coat in a heap on the floor, having needed it for the rain outside. Retreating to the bathroom, she emmerged moments later with an exasperated huff and placed the coat away neatly. Her mother's incistant chanting about cleaning up after herself once the time traveling was completed had been wired into her brain like a program to a robot - she had to, or she couldn't rest...

She was grateful she was able to find another door so quickly to replace the one ruined...

_I brush my teeth  
__I put the cap back on  
__I know you hate it  
__When I leave the light on_

After a fast scrubbing with a toothbrush, then run-through with a comb, she stumbled to her bedroom, casting one last look at the door before flipping the hallway light off.

_I pick a book up  
__And then I turn the sheets down  
__And then I take a deep breath  
__And a good look around_

She couldn't believe it... the whole house was hers... alone...

No annoying brother, no senile grandfather, no mothering mom, no obeise feline, and no pestering canine... What she wouldn't give to have them all with her again. The house was just **too** oppressing from the solitary feeling projected by the stretching silence and looming darkness...

Then agian, she'd give anything to be back with her friends in the past - especially Miroku and Sango. Last she'd heard of them, they had two children- both boys. Inuyasha had become an uncle along with a full time father to Shippo.

Then... if she was back with them... she wouldn't feel so hollow...

Inuyasha would be beside her; there wouldn't be such a thing in her life as alone.

... Oh, what she wouldn't give...

_I put on my pjs  
__And hop into bed  
__I'm half alive  
__But I feel mostly dead_

'_Without Inuyasha... everything in my life feels so...'_

Kagome shook the thought from her head. It had been so long ago... She wondered about what she had missed through her absence in the past. More images flooded her mind, tears welling in her eyes...

Shippo.

Sango.

Miroku.

Kaede.

Kirara.

Inuyasha...

She wanted that life back, but... she belonged in the present, didn't she?

_I try to tell myself  
__It'll all be alright  
__I just shouldn't think  
__Anymore tonight_

'_Come on, girl, just go to sleep!'_ Kagome jumped into her bed, trying to clear the images invading her mind. '_Everything will be alright... just sleep it way._'

But, how could she sleep it way if even her dreams threw her pictures of her life, her past, her left-behind adventure - her destiny?

'_Cause  
__Dreams last so long  
__Even after you're gone  
__I know that you love me  
__And soon you will see  
__You were meant for me_

And now when she thinks back on it, the next morning when she wakes, she can say with certainty that they were meant to be - her and Inuyasha.

"I'll try again," Kagome states to no one in particular... perhaps to her coffee she had poured down the sink yesterday, or to the newspapers filled with dispare, or the thrown-away wooden shards of the shattered door... Slipping into one of her most comfortable outfits, she leaves the confines of her house. "He tried to reach me, I'll try to reach him. It's the best I can do for him..."

She jogs to her old home, moving straight for the well house. She knows her family won't mind... She knows her mother can put two and two together if it works...

As she stops before the darkened structure, she takes a deep breath and enters the area she hasn't stepped foot in for nearly three years. Step by step, the well gets closer, and a single thought becomes stronger.

They were meant to be...

_And I was meant for you_

After all... Destiny had delivered her to him when she was but 15 years old.

_Yeah  
__You were meant for me_

And, as Kagome takes a shuttering breath and slides cautiously into the shadow-ridden well, it does it once again...

_And I was meant for you_

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this short one-shot. I personally love this song by Jewel, so it made it worth writing to me. This was actually the first thing I ever wrote for Inuyasha, but I'm just now posting it. (To those of you wondering-) I am so sorry for the break in updates lately, but schools been hectic and that is my only lame excuse this time. Sorry. 

Hope you enjoyed the short song fic, everyone!

Ja ne!


End file.
